fferafandomcom-20200214-history
The Secrets of Worship
Sealion Crest Key Reliquiarium Key or Temple Knight Key | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = The Savage | next = Slanderous Utterings | cutscenes = }} }} }} }} }} Notes Many dangerous elements of the Sacrarium can be trivialized if you choose to do so! Of course, the mission may still be done the old fashioned way if you're a masochist stringing along some naive newbies. * Use a Chocobo or mount inside. It will allow you to avoid true sight aggro Taurus and other time-consuming packs of mobs. * You can use masterkey on the various doors and avoid farming most of the keys. This means you can literally run right to the Wooden Gate at (G-8) on a mount for a cutscene with Prishe and Tenzen, avoiding the fight with Keremet. * You will have to fight Old Professor Mariselle in order to get a Reliquiarium Key for every character that needs to clear this mission. You will most likely need an entire party of players (or more) to do so . You then return to the Wooden Gate at (G-8) to finish the mission's work inside the Sacrarium. Then just head back to Tavnazian Safehold unless you have other business here (like subligar / Swift Belt farming). Walkthrough * Speak with Justinius at ( ) on the third floor (upstairs) of Tavnazian Safehold. * Click on the Walnut Door at ( ) upstairs next to Parelbriaux for a cutscene. **This door is very close to Justinius, just take the small ramp up and its right there. * Head to the Iron Gate in the northern part of Misareaux Coast ( ) for a cutscene. After checking this, you will have access to Sacrarium. **This is the entrance to the Sacrarium. Note that the entrance maze walls on Map 1 will shift with each Vana'diel day. * Traverse the Sacrarium maze until you find the Fomors. Kill the Fomors to obtain a Coral Crest Key. ** On the first map of the Sacrarium there is a big box area which is a maze that has interchanging corridors varying on the current elemental day in Vana'diel; see the map above for assistance. * Kill Keremet for the Sealion Crest Key. This part can be skipped if a party member already has a Sealion Crest Key **Defeat the skeletons in the two hallways ( /8) and ( /9). The two hallways are each lined with 6 Skeletons. The Skeletons don't aggro or link, and are weak, but if anyone attacks Keremet they will rush to aid him. ***Defeat all 12 Skeletons first, then pass through one of the doors at the end of the hall ( ). Once they are defeated you have about 30 minutes before they respawn. ****If you don't want to, or if you forget, these 12 Skeletons are so weak that two Stonega II blasts from 2 BLM (or Banishga II from a WHM) will completely destroy them, and do some healthy damage to the NM. **Now you can kill Keremet, a Corse NM. Keremet is at the far side of the room. ***Keremet can be Silenced. He is highly resistant to stun, sleep, and Blizzard spells. ***Like all Corses, Keremet can Charm members of your party with the Danse Macabre TP attack. Charmed party members MUST be slept. He has ice spikes which can be dispelled and an AoE silence move. ***Kill Keremet and obtain the Sealion Crest Key. Give it to someone who doesn’t have either of the Coral Crest Keys. * If completing this mission the old fashioned way in a party: ** If you are doing this with only 2 people, farm one Coral Crest Key for player 1, and one Sealion Crest Key for player 2. After opening the lock the first time, farm another Coral Crest Key for player 1. This is the only way to open the door. Old Professor Mariselle All quest steps below this point are mandatory to complete the mission. Unlock the Door *Head to ( ) (second map) in the Sacrarium and find a door with two keyholes **If you have the Temple Knight key, simply click either keyhole and proceed through the door, and then skip to the Cutscene section below. Both keys must be traded. Coral Crest Key first, Sealion Crest Key second. When you get the text " is holding the lock open...", that is when the Sealion Crest Key is traded. When the Coral Crest Key holder gets the message "'s hand has grown numb!" then it's too late to trade the Sealion Crest Key. make sure that whoever makes the first trade is ready to give a text signal i.e. "go" or "now" when you get the first text about the lock being opened. *'Small Keyhole:' Trade the Coral Crest Key to this one. **The Coral Crest Key WILL break after use, and if both are not trading at the same time. **The person trading the Coral Crest Key will be immobilized until a moment after the "numb message". *'Large Keyhole:' Trade the Sealion Crest Key to this one. **The Sealion Crest Key DOES NOT break after use. Cutscene *Find and click on the Wooden Gate at ( ) for a cutscene. *Exit out of the locked door. If you do not have another Coral Crest Key, you can leave a member behind to open the door with the switch, however they will not be able to obtain a Reliquiarium Key. Spawn Old Professor Mariselle *Old Professor Mariselle must be spawned from a ??? in one of the six classrooms, three on the north side of the area of Sacrarium you are in and three on the south side. Each has a ??? on a desk in each room. Check each ??? until you spawn the Ghost NM Old Professor Mariselle **Old Professor Mariselle spawns in the rooms that contain Fomors. ***Low-leveled players may want to be conscious of their Fomor Hate, which determines Fomors' sound aggro range. ***''See Fomor Hate to find out how to reduce your hate level (optional).'' Fighting Old Professor Mariselle *'DO NOT use Tractor'. If you do, you will have to click the ??? and start over. *He summons two Mariselle's Pupils soon after being spawned. **The Mariselle's Pupils are weak. However, if you kill them, Old Professor Mariselle will summon more. They CANNOT be slept. *Old Professor Mariselle casts Sleepga II and Silence, and uses Ghost abilities. He seems to have a fair bit of Regen, so constant damage is important. **It's highly recommended to use Poison Potions to protect against his Sleepga spam. *All three NMs teleport around the room every ~20-30 seconds. Mariselle "despawns" first, along with his two pupils, and then respawn randomly somewhere in the room (the pupils also spawn randomly, sometimes all three are far apart after a teleport). Even if pulled outside the room, it will respawn somewhere in the room again. * Beastmaster, Puppetmaster, and Summoner are very useful for this fight because the pets do not lose hate and continue to engage when Old Professor Mariselle teleports around. You can draw him back out again by calling your pet back. ** If the pet gets slept, this may not work. After the Fight *When you finally kill Old Professor Mariselle check the ??? again for the Reliquiarium Key. Any ??? on any of the desks in the rooms will allow you to obtain the Reliquiarium Key. *Proceed back to the locked door and open it with your second Coral Crest Key and the original Sealion Crest Key, using the same method as before. Alternatively, simply have someone operate the switch on the other side. * Click on the Wooden Gate again to end the mission. :* Once the cutscene is over, you will end up on the other side of the Wooden Gate, unable to open it from that side. * Head back to Tavnazian Safehold to move on to the next mission: Slanderous Utterings. category:Missions Secrets of Worship, The